You Found Me
by Huggles of Insanity
Summary: Sasuke is angry at God for not answering any of his prayers or seeing him in his time of need. WARNING: SASUNARU! Contains: Yaoi, Angst, Depression, Sadness, slight SasuSaku but not too much , and character death. Enjoy my first one-shot!


Hello everyone! This my first story ever so I hope you enjoy! I am Huggles of Insanity, of course, and am so very happy to finally join FF. If any of you guys have any ideas for stories or one-shots I can make, then can you please send me a private message? Don't worry I don't bite :) Anyways ... so yeah send me a message and feel free to talk to me about anything you'd like!

**Disclaimer: I disclaim. If I _did _own any of the characters, my favorite couples would be together by now ... don't ya think? **

WARNING: SASUNARU! Contains slight SasuSaku (but not too much ...), Angst, Depression, and much more things that I DO NOT want to type in from my laziness XD

And without further ado, please enjoy! Or at least try to :)

**You Found Me**

_I found God,_

_On the corner of first and Amistad,_

_Where the west, was all but won,_

_All alone, smoking his last cigarette,_

_I said where've you been?_

_He said ask anything ..._

Sasuke stared at the man that brought him into this dreadful world. The man who had so kindly decided that this particular Uchiha should have the miserable life no one has ever had before. The raven remained motionless, seemingly emotionless, as the old man lit up his last cigarette and placed the darkened end inbetween his pale lips. He inhaled the drug as if someone was going to reach in and take it away from him. But he had a reason to act so defensive about his cigarette; he knew Sasuke would do anything to make him pay attention. Sasuke suddenly slapped the drug away from his repulsive lips, his head not turning to watch it fade into the nothingness, knowing for a fact that this was no ordinary argument ... God needed to understand the importance of his pain and suffering. God needed to know that he would do anything for him and his own family and friends. God _had _to know, that even if Sasuke _did _commit suicide for his own reasons, he still wanted to learn; to understand why God would not help him in his time of need.

"Where've you been, huh?" Sasuke growled out, anger bubbling up inside of him like bread cooking inside an oven, "Where the fuck have you been?!"

The old man brushed his white, gleaming hair behind his ears and glanced up with wary eyes, "Go ahead ... ask anything."

_Where were you? When everything was falling apart,_

_And all my days, were spent by the telephone,_

_It never rang, and all I needed was a call,_

_That never came, t__o the corner of first and Amistad ..._

"I have prayed for you day and night ... I have done everything in my power to speak with you ... I try and try ... and yet, you never answered any of my damn calls!" Sasuke yelled.

God smirked with a sad sort of smile, musing to himself of the things he so desperately wanted to explain. But how could he explain when there was such a short amount of time?

"Sasuke," he began calmly, "Don't think I do not know what you are and have gone through becau - "

Sasuke punched his father in the stomach, but realized that since they were both dead, his hand had gone right through the glowing spirit.

"Sasuke," he repeated ever so softly, though a bit confused as to why his son would try to use violence against him, "Fighting will not solve anything ... It never has and never will."

The Uchiha bit down on his bottom lip before choking on a sob that was so damn desperate to escape his throat. God's white orbs turned into such sudden depression, knowing the feelings that his own flesh and blood was dealing with. But what could he do? What can he say? He knows what he is feeling and yet, the old man has no idea how to comfort him.

_Lost and insecure,_

_You found me, you found me,_

_Lying on the floor,_

_Surrounded, surrounded,_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late,_

_You found me, you found me ..._

As Sasuke continued crying and screaming for an explanation, God watched in complete mercy as the raven fell weakly to his knees and gripped onto his long, white robe. The man shut his eyes tightly, tears streaming down his face when he read his son's mind. His powers were oh so mighty, true, but even _he_ wished he hadn't received those damned abilities.

In his thoughts, he carefully took a glimpse at every detail of every cranny and nook from Sasuke's visions from the night before. The poor child was lying on the floor of his apartment, onyx eyes closing peacefully as his lifeless body disposed a huge puddle of blood. The crimson liquid surrounded his being, glistening in the dark when the light of the moon cascaded down through the glass window, along with the rain that had begun not too long ago. Various footsteps were heard padding closer and closer to his room as the old man appeared directly in front of the eighteen-year-old.

Men came barging in through the front door and a familiar woman stood closely behind, scared to death that her true love had gotten injured with the gun shot she heard just moments ago. A former officer, Hatake Kakashi, pushed all the men aside to see what all the commotion was about. And as he stood motionless in front of the dead body, he instantly took out his walkie-talkie and called for an ambulance to come immediately because Uchiha Sasuke had shot himself in the chest. God shook his head in disappointment. How could he kill himself? That is not the way to solve your problems! The old man watched in silence as paramedics rushed inside moments later to bring him back to life with CPR. He knew there was no use; the idiot's spirit, or as people like to call it, a ghost, floated its way out of the human body. Sasuke stood up in confusion, checking his hands and feet to see if he was actually dead.

The commotion that was increasing in his room was suddenly beginning to fade away very slowly, making it seem like the cacophonic sounds of Haruno Sakura screaming in agony were slithering away. Watching the figures growing smaller and smaller by the second, he noticed how Sakura's hands were skimming across his neck and collar bone and Kakashi was struggling to get her away from his dead body. It made the raven realize that he was being taken to a whole new dimension ... a whole new world.

God lifted his hand to caress Sasuke's cheek, then put it down as he was given a murderous glare from the Uchiha, "Speak."

"The hell yeah I'm gonna speak!" Sasuke shouted angrily, "Why'd you have to wait? Where were you when I needed you? Where were you?!"

As the old man was about to reply a reasonable answer, Sasuke pointed an erect finger at his face, "And I don't give a damn if you were 'just a little late', because you know what?"

"What Sasuke?" God asked quietly, his voice barely even a whisper.

Sasuke clenched his other hand, "You were _too_ late to save me from death!"

God smiled fondly, using his free hand to lower Sasuke's finger away from his face, "But Sasuke, you were the one who could've saved yourself."

Sasuke gulped anxiously with wide eyes, heart beating erratically in his throat as his father held both of his hands, "You were the one who chose death to ease your pain ... wasn't that your destiny?"

_But in the end, everyone ends up alone,_

_Losing her, the only one who's ever known,_

_Who I am, who I'm not, who I wanna be,_

_No way to know,_

_How long she will be next to me ..._

_Lost and insecure,_

_You found me, you found me,_

_Lying on the floor,_

_Surrounded, surrounded,_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late,_

_You found me, you found me ..._

"Sasuke look at me." God took one step closer to his son and his fingers made their way in back of the duck butt hair.

Sasuke shook his head as more sobs emanated from his lips and eyes. He couldn't hold in the pain much longer. He just ... he just_ couldn't_.

"I asked you to look at me, my son," the old man pulled the charcoal hair a bit harder.

"No ... I will not look into your damned eyes!" shouted Sasuke.

"_Look at me!_" God said fiercely, tugging harshly at his hair, pulling his head back completely.

Sasuke yelped, accidentally biting into his lip, sending a drip of blood down his jaw. The man's eyes softened as he embraced the raven into his warm, robe-covered arms.

"I know you regret leaving the one you love, Sasuke," he explained softly, one hand holding Sasuke's head onto his shoulder while the other rubbed his back in soothing circles.

Sasuke silently nodded. "But I love Naruto, God ... I did so many things that would have hurt the dobe if I ever told him."

God chuckled unconciously, "What exactly did you do? Steal his car?" he mockingly said, still holding Sasuke's firmly onto his body.

"Very funny," Sasuke laughed, his frown reappearing yet again. "It is a bit worse."

"Just a bit?"

Sasuke shook his head and stiffened up to get away from the tight embrace, "I ... I cheated on him."

God raised his eyebrows, "With who?"

"His ..." he looked kind of green and red at the same time as he said, "His sister, Naruko."

God sighed after the shaky response he was given. Seriously this has to be one of the most bizarre deaths he has ever dealt with in his life. Well, kind of.

"Sasuke, listen to me," he waited until the male nodded.

"Yes, my lord?" he nodded once. **( 1 )**

"I am so sure, so positive that Naruto would forgive you of the things you have foolishly done," God put his hands flat on both pale cheeks, making Sasuke shiver from the imperceptible change in the temperature, "But I think it would have been best for you to have told Naruto in the first place."

The raven took several deep breaths in, then out, "I know ... it's just that it is better when you say it than actually having to do it."

"True ... but I do not think it is possible to do so now, right?" God said thoughtfully.

Sasuke shrugged, causing the old man to release his cheeks, "I don't care anymore ... I did not deserve to live!"

"Everyone deserves to have life, Sasuke, no matter what ..." God shook his head, beckoning the boy to follow him as he walked away, "Don't you think?"

Sasuke did not answer his question and mused to himself as he unconsciously followed the elder to a peculiar path.

_Early morning, city breaks,_

_I've been calling,_

_For years and years and years and years,_

_And you never left me no messages,_

_You never sent me no letters,_

_You got some kinda nerve,_

_Taking all I want ..._

**The previous week ...**

Sasuke sat beside his window sill, only to stare down at the rushing cars that turned to their final destination. Birds were perched high above the city's buildings and leaves were basically covering the sidewalks with the colors or orange, red, and yellow.

Sasuke dug his hand into the pocket of his dark jeans and fished out his key chain. A picture of a blonde haired, blue eyed male was hanging from inbetweenthe small-length keys. What beautiful picturesque eyes he had. Brilliant hair that could easily out-match the sun. This was his one and only true love. On the bottom of the tiny picture, it read ...

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

The raven threw his chain half-way across the apartment room his lived in. He cheated on him. Sasuke was such an asshole. How could he do that to the one he loved?

"Because I don't care ..." he whispered monotonously.

_You _do _care ... You're just mad because Naruto hasn't called you since yesterday ..._

It was true though. His conscience was very intelligent when it came to proving the Uchiha wrong. Still, it did not matter to Sasuke if he had had sex with Naruko or not.

"It does matter damn it!" Sasuke punched the glass window, shattering it to a million pieces, "I love him, and I keep calling this son of a bitch people call 'God' to help me ... the damn asshole doesn't even exist ..."

He didn't mean that. Besides, he was catholic for crying out loud!

_Stop acting so ridiculous and focus! Remember what your boyfriend says ... Never give up!_

"Fuck that shit!" Sasuke stood up and when he did, something, or someone had bumped into him.

A man with the age of about (well Sasuke thought he was more than a hundred) sixty was standing with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Hello Sasuke," the old man greeted casually. "How are you?"

Sasuke stumbled back, "Who the fuck are - wait how did you get inside my room without me knowing?!"

"Watch your language Uchiha," he shook the teen's hand for a few seconds, "It is I ... God."

Sasuke frowned deeply, then laughed maniacally for a few minutes before saying, "There is no way you exist ... you never answered any of my prayers!"

God shook his head with a low chuckle, "I know, my son ... You are not the only one who sends me a bunch a prayers."

"Then how come you never replied the year before? Or the year before that one? It seems like you don't have time to talk to _me_!"

"Calm down Sasuke, or I will have to leave for another week until you can relax."

Sasuke bit down on his teeth, making them throb in pain, "The hell is that supposed to mean?! I mean, c'mon, you never sent me a letter! Not even a fucking mess - !"

God injected him in the neck with a tranquilizer and then seconds later the raven struggled to stay on his feet. Unable to hold up his weight any longer, Sasuke's eyes rolled back and the old man caught him flawlessly in his arms before he could even reach the floor. He carried him bridal-style and placed his body on top of the king-sized bed that was in his room. Sasuke's head was gently laid on the soft, cold pillows while God wrapped his son in the warm bed sheets.

_Lost and insecure,_

_You found me, you found me,_

_Lying on the floor,_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Lost and insecure,_

_You found me, you found me,_

_Lying on the floor,_

_Surrounded, surrounded,_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late,_

_You found me, you found me ..._

Naruto looked down at the face he would never see again in this damned world. Sasuke couldn't be dead. This could not be happening to him ... The blonde's tears kept slithering down his cheeks and into his shirt as everyone cried and sobbed over their beloved friend.

"Why did you die, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered hoarsely, "Why did you leave me alone?"

"I am so sorry Dobe ..." Sasuke whispered in his head, imagining that his fingers were touching the golden locks that belonged to Naruto, "I love you ... so much."

Naruto didn't hear a thing. He just continued to cry and hit the coffin with his palms. His father, Namikaze Minato, grabbed a hold of his son and dragged him away from the body.

God appeared to be right next to the coffin, a single tear escaping his pale eyes as he watched a man with long black hair lower the coffin's mahogany lid back to its rightful place. He placed a thin gold key into the small shaped metal that stands as proof of Uchiha Sasuke's concealment with nothing more than a simple twist.

This was something that neither Naruto, nor God could hardly comprehend. The fact that Sasuke was gone .._. _forever.

Just like that. He disappears into history and lores in such an astonishingly ... unbelievably short amount of time.

"I love you, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto whispered in a debilitating manner.

God wiped his tear away while a few men carried the coffin to a black van, "You will always be remembered by your friends and family ..." He turned to Naruto, "And definitely by your forgiving soul mate."

Naruto, as he put his hand inside his pocket, felt something criply and uncomfortable. He took out a note with some words written on it. It said:

**Naruto, I left this note here so that I could make sure that only _you _read this. All I can say is that I am so sorry for the things I have done to you. I'm sure Naruko explained everything to you and hopefully you forgave me and your sister. I need you to understand, Naruto, that life can go on ... even without me. Pray for me every night, ok? I love you so much, deep in my heart. Please, take this to the heart ... Hold on for a while, because I will come back for you someday, my love. Never give up, Dobe.**

**P.S. All I can say is Dattebayo, Naruto ... And, by the way, dig into your other pocket.**

**-Your one and only true love, Sasuke**

Naruto instantly dug inside the opposite pocket of his black vest and found out that what he took out was an engagement ring. The blonde adonis' eyes widened in both sadness and shock. And since that day, Naruto never forgot to pray a single prayer for his boyfriend everynight. Nor did he ever let go of his soul mate ...

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_To find me, to find me ..._

* * *

**( 1 ) **I know it sounds kinda weird for Sasuke to be calling an old guy (which is supposed to be God mind you!) "My Lord ..." but remember guys, this is GOD not some stranger from the planet of magical people! So, yeah, he said that in a way of respect ... not because he is in girly mode XD

Sorry, I know it wasn't very good in the end, but I tried! I really did ... Although I did not want to put that as the ending ... it seems a bit too cheesy XD Well I hope you guys enjoyed my one-shot!

Next story (one-shot): Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

Please review and vote on my poll just in case you don't want me to do Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own! Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read my first story!

A lot of love and kisses for you! XOXOXOXOXO

-Huggles of Insanity


End file.
